


In The Backs of Cars

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: AntiDark [18]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Piercings, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 23:34:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10203368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: Anti gets a new hole in his face courtesy of Dark.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snuggletart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuggletart/gifts).



> this is for snuggle-tart on tumblr who I've been a HUGE fan of for a while now!! we've been going back and forth about AntiDark for a few days and they wrote this awesome scene about Dark talking anti into getting a new piercing and I had to write it. hope you like it hun!!!! I've been wanting to write you something for a while now and while this isn't my best work, I hope you like it anyway!!

"Are you sure?"

An eye roll, dark brows hanging low over bright, beautiful eyes.

"Really Anti, are you _sure_?"

Anti pulls back, grabbing the hand holding his tongue and pulling it away, allowing him to speak.

"It's not like I have much of a choice, is there? Just get it over with."

Dark looks him over, dark eyes taking in the small frame sitting on the kitchen counter, pale hands tapping the tile beneath his nails quietly, more of a nervous tic than anything. He sees the tension in Anti's frame, in the way he holds his shoulders just a little too high.

He's been pestering Anti to let him do this for weeks now. He's no stranger to pain, he knows piercings are pretty quick compared to other wounds, and the thought of Anti's long tongue with a little bead hidden behind his teeth has plagued Dark's mind since the thought first popped into his head. He had hoped that Anti would agree eventually, but with the scowl on his face and the tapping of his fingers, he wonders if he should let this go. Anti sees him hesitate, letting out a huff as his fingers still, giving Dark a piercing look.

"Just get it over with. Make it quick."

Dark nods, grabbing hold of his tongue again and finding the spot he plans on piercing, holding the needle steadily as he leans closer. Anti is completely still under his hands, and Dark takes a moment to breathe in before pushing the needle through.

A high, involuntary noise falls from Anti’s open mouth, hands curling into tight fists at his side and shoulders curling up high by his neck, warm blood pooling under Dark's fingers as he puts in the new hardware, heart hammering in his chest at the sight of Anti like this, brows scrunched up in pain, blood pooling and coloring his teeth, dripping from between his full lips.

Dark can't contain himself, drawing him close and mashing his lips against Anti's, the taste of blood and the sharp intake of breath from Anti making him want him all the more. His hand comes up to run through the shaved hair at the back of his head, the other setting the needle down to pull him closer by the hip. Anti kisses back, not as aggressively, but Dark can feel his lips moving against his own, humming as his tongue slips between parted lips and immediately finds the new hardware, making Anti gasp and draw back the slightest amount. Dark can still taste blood, licking it from his lips as he takes a moment to breathe, to commit the dark lips to memory, red from kissing and his own blood, face flushed and eyes trained on Dark. Dark fights the urge to kiss him again, to steal his breath and pull him even closer, to take him apart under his hands and mouth until he bites through his lip, until he screams himself hoarse. Anti seems to know exactly where his mind goes as he rolls his eyes, leaning to the side to spit into the sink, still tinted pink with blood.

"I didn't think it was possible for you to be even sexier," Dark murmurs, eyes locked on his mouth as Anti moves his tongue idly, wincing and hissing as the piercing clacks against his teeth.

"Shut up and get me some water," he hums, and Dark goes, hurrying back with a glass as he situates himself between Anti's legs, lifting it to his dark lips as Anti drinks. Anti swishes more in his mouth and spits until the water is clear again, swallowing the rest as Dark's hands draw idle shapes over his hips, eyes catching the shine of the new piercing every time it shines in the yellow light of the kitchen.

"You're not getting anything from me, you asshole," Anti murmurs after a while, Dark’s hands still running over the pale skin above his waistband.

"Maybe I want to give you something? For being so good for me," Dark hums, low and quiet, and he can feel Anti’s gaze zeroing in on him, can tell that he's caught his interest. He leans in, forgoing dark lips and sharp teeth for the pale expanse of his throat, kissing gently as he murmurs praise against his skin. Eventually Anti allows him to pull him closer, drawing long legs around Dark's waist as he carries his beautiful little serpent to their bedroom, lips finding Anti's again as he kicks the door shut behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song 'Subdivisions' by Rush. I finally listened to my new copy of Under the Covers by nsp and heard this for the first time while me and my dad went out shopping. it may be one of my new favorite songs from the album, I absolutely love it


End file.
